


【進擊的巨人/團兵】新房客

by oceansky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進擊の巨人
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform, 團兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansky/pseuds/oceansky
Summary: 「那要跟我做個交易嗎？」「？」「把房子租給我吧，我用我往後的人生抵房租怎麼樣？」「好像還不賴。」





	【進擊的巨人/團兵】新房客

**Author's Note:**

> 這是20160903噗浪極限挑戰六十分的題目。  
> 現代轉生paro，團兵兩人皆有記憶。  
> 因為lofter完全的屏蔽掉這篇文了，我也懶得救了，所以就先搬這篇了。

　　利威爾又成功的逼走了一個室友，原因很簡單，就是他那人神共憤的潔癖，喔…還有那沒經翻譯就不是人話的人話，大概也是一個致命傷。

　　一學期未完就嚇跑了四個室友，其中有一個人還是連半個月都沒住滿就被利威爾給故意嚇跑的，問他幹麻呢，就只得到了一個那人長得招人揍的答案，讓老忙著幫他招租的韓吉沒蛋都著實的覺得蛋疼。

　　「唉，要不你就不要再招租了，你舅舅就是個吃軟不吃硬的傲嬌，你給他撒撒嬌賣個萌，他就鐵定幫你把房租給全繳了，說不定還能乾脆買下來。」韓吉覺得無力的趴在桌上，望著那個嚇跑室友又一副事不關己模樣的傢伙，此刻他正一臉面癱的喝著紅茶，別人看不出來他在想什麼，韓吉倒是看出來了，這人現在只滿腦子的覺得這紅茶好喝，下次再去買。

　　「這位小爺，我給你跪了，你就不能收收你那脾氣，現在整個學校都知道你是個惡室友了，沒人敢跟你合租了，再這樣下去，就只能我來給你做室友了。」

　　利威爾瞥了韓吉一眼，還來不及說上什麼，韓吉就立刻否決掉了自己的蠢提案「不行不行，我才不要跟你住一塊，天知道回家後房裡的東西會不會被你全給清空了。」

　　「誰要碰妳東西，髒死了！我又不是莫布利特那個閒得發慌的蠢貨，自找麻煩，瞧他把妳養得像個殘廢似的，荒郊野外的，攔車不容易，有車就快上。」

　　「……」如果說，韓吉有上輩子的記憶的話，這下鐵定會在論養殘廢上和利威爾辯個沒完沒了，但可惜她沒有，她只能吃鱉的給她家莫布利特傳了條短訊：『利威爾又欺負我OAQ』

　　收到訊息的莫布利特只覺得頭痛，他總搞不懂為何這兩個人老是喜歡互噎，噎著了後又老來找他投訴，如果今天是利威爾被噎著了，他鐵定就是一通短訊來要他立刻來把人給拎走，不然就等著去山上挖墳了。

　　莫布利特最終也沒回覆什麼安慰性的話語，只回了句牛頭不對馬嘴的『快下雨了，我去接妳吧。』

　　等到韓吉讓莫布利特給拎了回去，利威爾的世界這下終於清靜了，他在陽台上看著韓吉跨上了莫布利特的機車後座，在韓吉精神奕奕的回頭跟他揮手道別時，他彷彿都能聽見莫布利特有些崩潰的喊著要韓吉坐好免得摔下去的聲音，一直到兩人的車走遠了看不見蹤影時，利威爾眼底才浮現了抹欣慰，這樣挺好的，他這麼的跟自己說著。

　　是的，這樣真的挺好的。

　　幾天後，韓吉雖然嘴上說著不再幫他招租，但最終還是很快的又幫他物色上了另一個室友，電話裡叮嚀著這是轉了好幾手才騙來的人，不是一個學校的，讓他給收斂點，別太快把人給嚇跑了，不然他就會惡名遠播到另校去了，聽說是莫布利特打工的一個同事的男友的鄰居的男友的同學。

　　利威爾咂了咂嘴，懶得回話了，只要了新房客的資料，但卻被回了一句，因為轉了好幾手的關係，韓吉自己根本也不知道新房客生得是圓是扁，只知道對方今天下午時會來看看房。

　　「反正以你的武力值，再怎樣被拆吃入腹的也不會是你。」韓吉不負責任的說了這句話就把電話給掛了，和利威爾相識這些年，韓吉有把握利威爾就算遇到怪獸也能全身而退。

　　在等人來看房時，利威爾思索著在紙上寫下了詳細的生活公約，準備讓人連著租賃契約一併給簽好，省得到時又鬧糾紛。

　　當門鈴被按響時，利威爾有些懊惱的看著自己還沒列完的生活公約，丟下了紙筆悻悻然的去給人開門了，心裡盤算著待會叫那青仔欉自己看房去，然後再來看他列的生活公約，不能接受的話就叫人滾蛋。噢，當然進門前一定要叫他先把灰塵拍乾淨才準進屋，如果是個連灰塵都拍不乾淨的廢物，他就直接把人給踹出門，管他是打哪來的。

　　不過，當門打開後，利威爾有瞬間覺得，管他什麼生活公約的，見鬼去吧。

　　他望著門外的人發愣，有瞬間懷疑起自己到底是撞鬼了，還是他終於神經病了出了幻覺？

　　但下一秒，他就當著人的面把門給摔上了。

　　思緒突然亂成了一團，在上輩子那樣分開後，利威爾雖然沒後悔過，但心裡總想著艾爾文最終會不會怨他，所以這輩子一直以來，他總是期待著能再見到艾爾文，但又害怕見他。

　　身後的門板響起了拍門聲，利威爾強迫自己冷靜，艾爾文不一定記得他，就像韓吉和莫布利特一樣，就在他這麼想著的時候，門外的人就喚著他的名字，一如當年。

　　「利威爾--」艾爾文覺得內心很受創，當初聽米克說納納巴的鄰居的女友的同事的女友的同學在招租，由於地點他很滿意，所以儘管被暗示性的告知招租人有點潔癖時，他抱著當年利威爾那潔癖他都能挺過了，只是有點潔癖算什麼的心裡準備來到了這裡，沒想到開門的人就是他心心念念的人，但還沒來得及高興，對方就當著他的面把門給摔上了，讓他在外頭急得拍門喊著他的名字，但裡面的人似乎一點也沒有再開門的意思，艾爾文這時也急了，帶上了命令的語氣吼了句「利威爾你給我開門！」

　　緊閉的門扉在下一秒開了條縫，露出了利威爾的一隻眼睛，艾爾文連忙整個人擠了進去，生怕利威爾又把門給關上。

　　因出於生來就自帶的反射動作，腦子還沒思索完，手就先把門給打開了，利威爾已經不想去思考艾爾文到底怎想的了，就這麼的把人晾著走進了廚房想找水喝，腦海裡突然浮現了韓吉那句拆吃入腹的鬼話。忽然間，他都不知是該誇韓吉未卜先知還是詛咒她那張烏鴉嘴。

　　待利威爾喝完了一整壺的水後，終於覺得自己冷靜了不少，反正想怎樣都隨便他吧，利威爾這麼想著也就覺悟了，轉身正想走回客廳時，整個人就撞進了一個厚實的懷抱中。

　　那是個令人懷念的體溫，交錯的手臂自然的擺落在利威爾熟悉的那個位置，將他牢牢的給困住，低醇的嗓音從上方傳來「利威爾。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我上次帶的幫手這次見色忘友的跟他女朋友約會去了，所以這次沒能來幫我，所以，你就別跑給我追了好嗎？」

　　「……我又沒跑。」利威爾把聲音悶進了艾爾文的胸膛裡，聽起來有些暗淡，讓艾爾文忍不住撫上了他的髮，指尖揉進了他的髮心，溫柔的按揉著，在利威爾看不見的角度，眼底靜默的閃過了絲狡黠，他低笑的開口道：

　　「那要跟我做個交易嗎？」

　　「？」

　　「把房子租給我吧，我用我往後的人生抵房租怎麼樣？」

　　「好像還不賴。」

　　於是，利威爾找到了一個讓他滿意不嫌的新房客，可喜可賀。

　　……才怪。

　　什麼叫用往後的人生抵房租！這貨根本就是來白吃白喝來賴帳的！利威爾看的那個在沙發上睡著的傢伙，環顧了下整個客廳，看過的書籍不是疊得老高，就是散落一地，玻璃矮長桌上還擺著已經喝盡了咖啡的馬克杯，未能完全喝乾淨的咖啡已在杯底凝成了圈深色的殘漬。

　　利威爾在艾爾文身旁坐了下來，將那些散落的書本給拾起堆成了一疊，當正想要拿起艾爾文手邊的書時，看著那熟睡的面容，倒是有些發起愣來。

　　艾爾文現在看起來非常的年輕，甚至比他們上輩子初見時還要的更年輕，而且還殘留上了些許稚氣，利威爾伸手戳了戳艾爾文的臉頰，看著那臉頰被戳凹了又彈了回來，讓他突然莫名的覺得心滿意足，結果還來不及收手，就被艾爾文伸手一攬給拖進了懷中給抱個滿懷，並意猶未盡的用下顎蹭了蹭利威爾的額際。

　　「媽的，你放開我啊！」

　　「不要…」艾爾文倒沒理會利威爾的掙扎像是夢囈般的呢喃了句，同時也更加的把人給摟緊，就這樣帶著人翻了個身，把利威爾整個人給困進了自己與沙發之中。

　　「不要你個頭，你這便秘的禿子！」好不容易擠出了一隻手想去把這人給掐醒，但突然的一道陰影籠罩住了兩人，利威爾越過了艾爾文的肩，看見了韓吉整個人趴靠在沙發的椅背上，這才想起韓吉今天跟著自己來家裡玩，只是一到家就奔廁所去了，現在這人一手托著頰，低頭俯視著兩人，嘴裡還咬著一根棒棒糖，見利威爾把視線落在她身上時，露出了個沒心沒肺的笑，開口道：「哎呀～需要幫忙嗎？我沒有便秘喔～」

　　「給、我、滾！」利威爾用著全身上下僅剩的那隻可以自由活動的手朝韓吉比出了記中指。媽的，這貨待在他家廁所這麼久還敢說她沒便秘！

　　「這樣啊…」韓吉口吻裡充滿了遺憾，反正她今天跟著利威爾過來的目的，本來就是想要瞧瞧這個新房客狀況怎麼樣的，本來是擔心住沒三天新房客又心理受創的哭著跑了，想說來給新房客做個心理輔導看能不能多撐個幾天，免得她又要再幫她家這麻煩的同學招租了，結果現在看來，這新房客還挺有能耐的，不錯不錯。

　　於是已達成今日造訪目地的韓吉，倒就真的拍了拍手，一副事不關己的準備走人了，只是走之前，她環顧了下客廳，很是疑惑的朝利威爾問了句「我怎覺得你這兒比之前，前幾任房客來住時還要亂上更多啊？你不會是看人家帥就什麼都好吧？」

　　當然，利威爾沒回答這個問題，只是抓起了個小抱枕朝韓吉的方向扔去，送客意味非常明顯。

　　門被關上後，室內回歸了寧靜，利威爾將手平放在艾爾文的背脊，過了一會後才淡淡的開口：「你是要起來了沒？」

　　「再抱一下，而且…我已經起來。」

　　經艾爾文這麼一說，利威爾才發覺自己的腹部被個硬挺的東西給抵住了，他有些沒好氣的道了句「你就不能沒事別亂發情嗎？」

　　「我本來是好好的睡在這裡，是你來撩撥我的啊。」艾爾文露出了一臉無辜，淺色的雙眼，晶晶亮亮的望著利威爾，就像個得到了心愛玩具的孩子，艾爾文用手肘撐起了身，俯望著被自己困在身下的人，那對總是仰角著看著他的灰藍色眼瞳，現在也依舊專注的凝視著他，艾爾文露出了個笑，他輕輕的在利威爾耳廓留下了個吻，低聲的說「而且，我真的很想你。」

　　「……我也…」利威爾話還沒說完，就被再度被粗暴撞開的門給打斷，隨之而來的是韓吉那活力十足的嗓門：

　　「哎呀！利威爾，我忘了有件事要…跟…你…說…呃……」但話也沒講完，韓吉望著沙發上的兩人，在四隻眼睛的注目下，韓吉決定退出門外，然後把門給關好，有什麼話，明天再說好了。

　　「韓吉還真是一點也沒變……」艾爾文倒是冷靜的給予了評論。

　　「是啊，煩都煩死了。」利威爾煩躁的揪住了艾爾文的領子「你是還做不做，不做就給我滾下去，重死了你！」

　　「做。」

　　利威爾一直到事後趴在艾爾文身上稍做歇息時，才突然驚覺自己又莫名的把自己給賣了這樣的事實。

　　緊貼著艾爾文胸膛的耳，利威爾清楚的聽見了艾爾文那因為情事方緩而頻率較平常稍快了些的心跳，利威爾不自覺的隨著心跳聲跟著數數，直到回復成正常時的平穩。

　　利威爾抬起了手，以食指和中指像是走路般，順著肌肉紋理漫步在艾爾文的右胸上，最後輕輕的滑過了那凸起的部位。在那瞬，利威爾很是滿意的聽見艾爾文明顯倒抽了口氣的輕喘。

　　「別調皮，利威爾。」艾爾文抓住了那隻做怪的手，湊到自己唇前親吻著、輕輕的含住了這輩子沒再帶上層厚繭的指尖。「當然，如果你想再來一次，我不介意。」

　　利威爾有些不甘願的咂了咂嘴，他清楚的感覺到，艾爾文的手掌，像是留戀著什麼般似的，輕柔地沿著他背脊的撫過每吋肌膚。

　　「利威爾。」好一會，艾爾文才又開口喚他。

　　「嗯？」

　　「你還沒告訴我，那天你為什麼要把門關上。」艾爾文對著前些天初見時被甩門的事還挺耿耿於懷的，他不明白利威爾明明在開門兩人對上視線的瞬間，那眼裡的情緒是驚喜的，但為何會在下一刻就立刻翻了臉，「你在生我的氣嗎？氣我那時…」

　　沒等艾爾文說完，利威爾便坐起了身，他轉頭看向了落地窗外的天空，但卻久久沒有開口，直到艾爾文再度開口喚他：「利威爾？」

　　「那時候，其實是可以選擇讓你活下去的，但我沒有這麼做。」利威爾的聲音很微弱，卻很清晰的傳進了艾爾文耳中「明明就差那麼一步，你就可以親眼看見你想知道的。」

　　「利威爾。」艾爾文輕輕的轉過了利威爾的臉頰，讓他把視線調回自己身上，在那雙總是清冷淡漠的灰藍色眼瞳裡看見了一絲徬徨，他幾乎沒見過利威爾有過這樣的情緒「我那時說過了，我相信你的選擇，無論你選擇了什麼、出於任何考量做了什麼抉擇，就像你總是相信我一樣，我也相信你的判斷。」

　　「就算因此而殺了你？」

　　「記得我說過的嗎？我們都被矇蔽在一個虛偽的謊言裡，殺死每個人的不是誰，而是無知。」艾爾文淺色的眼瞳像是池清透的水潭，利威爾在裡頭看見了自己清晰的倒影，那張比從前見到時更為年輕的臉龐此時帶著溫和的笑意「但無論如何，我已經找到了那個可以照亮我心中絕望的東西，所以，這樣就夠了。」

　　這番話入了耳，利威爾沉默了下來，像是在思考著什麼，就像從前般，他總是安靜的聽著艾爾文說話一樣，艾爾文知道他把話聽進去了，只是不知道又琢磨起了什麼，艾爾文維持著笑意，淺藍的眼裡閃過了絲狡黠，在話語裡染上了絲委屈：「但如果你依舊執意離開，那麼我的世界就會只剩下無盡的絕望，成為一片任何燈火也點不亮的黑暗。這樣你捨得嗎？」

　　語畢，艾爾文很是滿意的看著利威爾原本精神有些低落的雙眼突然緊縮聚焦了起來，就像是被打磨得晶亮的刀器，發出了銳利的光芒，那三白眼一記凌厲的眼刀掃得艾爾文一陣發毛。

　　「……艾爾文。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我真心的覺得，弗洛克當年一定是偷打殘了你的腦子，導致你這輩子滿嘴的鬼話。」利威爾一臉認真的看著艾爾文，灰藍色的眼底帶上絲少見的笑意，艾爾文記得，上輩子時，利威爾很少這樣笑，讓他不由自主的撫上了那張面孔，將他往自己懷裡帶，讓他側躺回自己胸膛上，輕輕的揉弄著那顆有著黑色柔軟髮絲的腦袋。

　　沉穩規律的心跳聲，再度確實的在耳際響起，那是生命的象徵，利威爾伸手按在躍動上，溫暖的體溫令人覺得心安，他低聲的道：「所以…這是我的了，對嗎？」

　　「是的，是你的了，永遠都是。」艾爾文也笑了，他翻了個身，把利威爾困在身下，「相對的，你也一樣。」

　　「……」利威爾掙扎的推了艾爾文幾下，把人給摔回了沙發裡，自己倒是一溜煙的跑了，只留下在沙發上笑得一臉燦爛的艾爾文，因為他清楚的聽見了在利威爾掙脫自己懷裡跑掉前含在嘴裡含糊話語：「我本來就是。」

　　＊

　　在很久之後，韓吉終於按耐不住自己的好奇心，開口問了利威爾，「你到底滿意你現在這室友哪點？他看起來比你前幾任室友都還要更髒欸…」

　　韓吉其實對這件事已經困惑上了好些日子，她已經無數次見了艾爾文把整個家裡弄得亂七八糟的，甚至還賴在沙發上吃著洋芋片，屑屑掉得滿是沙發，利威爾見了也沒發脾氣，只是踹了艾爾文一腳，而那力道根本就是在給他撓癢癢。

　　韓吉回憶起利威爾的上個室友，猶記那倒楣鬼也不過就是不小心把沾了泥的鞋給踩進了室內，就被利威爾一個過肩摔的把人給摔出門了，據那倒楣鬼的哭訴，利威爾之後以惡鬼之姿要他把地板給擦乾淨，先水洗再溼擦，後再乾擦，最後還要打蠟，必須要弄到晶亮到可以當鏡子的地步為止。

　　但，艾爾文這狀況…？？？

　　就在韓吉陷入了回憶裡思索個不出什麼頭緒來時，倒是聽見了利威爾漫不經心地回答道：「艾爾文哪裡髒了？我明明每天都有幫他洗澡！」  
　　「欸欸欸？」韓吉突然覺得自己已經徹底的風中凌亂了。

　　－－END－－


End file.
